


Nap Time

by maddienole



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Tired Misto, Tired Tugger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddienole/pseuds/maddienole
Summary: All Tugger wants is to sleep. All Misto wants is to perfect his routine. But Tugger knows he won't be able to sleep without his mate by his side, so he may have to resort to some light trickery to get some well deserved shuteye.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have written this at four in the morning while also struggling to get some sleep. I feel you, Tug.

Tugger couldn’t sleep.

It certainly wasn’t for lack of trying. He rolled over in many different positions, trying to get comfortable, but the sanctity of the unconscious world eluded him.

He knew the reason why, of course.

His darling mate wasn’t there with him. He loved Misto with all of his heart, but he could be incredibly stubborn when the situation called for it. He had spent the day practicing for a new routine of his, and was presumably still out there now even though it was the middle of the night. Tugger knew that the tuxedo tom would never quit until his routine was perfected, which meant that neither of them were going to be getting any sleep tonight.

The Maine Coon shook his head. A sleepless Misto was a grouchy Misto, and that simply could not stand.

Tugger yawned before leaving his den to seek out his mate.

The conjuring cat certainly wasn’t hard to find. As Tugger had predicted, he was still out and about, practicing his new routine. While Misto’s exhaustion was palpable, he still moved with dignity and grace, leaping and spinning around the dance floor while his coat sparkled in a multitude of different colors.

There would never be a time where he wasn’t in absolute awe of him.

Misto eventually finished his routine, breathing heavily.

“Looks good to me,” Tugger said, making his presence known. “Care to join me in bed now?”

Misto rolled his eyes.

“I’m not done yet.”

“C’mon sparkles. There will be plenty of time to finish it tomorrow.”

“I’m almost done...”

“You said that hours ago...”

“I _mean_ it this time.”

Tugger sighed, crossing his arms.

“How about this, then. You come over here, stretch out your muscles a bit, let your wonderful, talented, _underrated_ mate give you a massage, and then you can finish.”

“Tug....”

“I’m not taking no for an answer,” the Maine Coon said with a smirk. “I’ll sit here all night and annoy you until you agree. You know I will.”

“Oh, I _know._ ”

“So...?”

“Fine,” Misto mumbled, realizing this was a battle he wasn't going to win. “But I’m not going to bed until I’m finished here.”

_Excellent._

The small tux laid down as Tugger began massaging his aching muscles. Tugger knew he was an excellent masseuse. Of course, he couldn’t be anything less of an excellent one or else Misto wouldn’t have come over in the first place.

He could see his mate’s eyelids slowly close, just to snap back open again. And the process continued for the several minutes that he was lying under Tugger’s skillful touch. He was waging an internal battle against the threat of unconsciousness that the Maine Coon was determined to have him lose.

Tugger sighed.

_It’s time to pull out the big guns._

The good thing about being Misto’s mate was that he knew of all the places the small tuxedo liked to be touched. Which areas of his body gave him pleasure and which gave him comfort. And no other spot gave him more comfort than right behind his ears.

Keeping one paw on his leg, Tugger brought the other up to Misto’s ear and began to scratch.

His mate let out a soft purr in contentment. He watched as Misto’s eyelids drooped further and further down before shutting completely. Unlike the last time, however, they did not reopen. Tugger waited a couple of minutes before he stopped scratching.

“Misto?” he said gently.

There was no response.

He was asleep.

The Maine Coon smiled, feeling rather proud of himself. He carefully gathered Misto in his arms before making his way back to their den. The small tux unconsciously burrowed himself in Tugger’s thick mane as he sought out a source of warmth.

“Love you, sparkles,” he whispered as he curled himself around his mate.

Now, he could finally get some sleep.


End file.
